Toi et moi, avec le diable faisons trois!
by LoloVoldy
Summary: Une jeune femme rencontre Vysserk 3 et décide de l'aider à asservir la Terre!


**Auteur** **:** LoloVoldy

 **Titre** **:** **Toi et moi, avec le diable faisons trois!**

 **Rating** **:** M.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à une série de romans de science-fiction de K. A. Applegate, (Heureusement pour les personnages !)

 **Résumé** **:** Une jeune fille paumée cherche un sens à sa vie...elle rencontre alors une personne qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginer !

 **Pairing** **: Vysserk 3/?**!

 **Béta** **: En recherche**

 **Chapitre 1**

Perdue, je fuis cette foutue réalité, est-ce de ma faute si je suis paumée ?

Je vais errer, je vais errer dans ma tête, une effroyable envie de tout casser, de me briser, d'exploser dans toutes les directions et que les vents m'emportent, n'importe où, là où rien ne ressemble à rien, où je ressemblerai à tout, à rien.  
Que les vents m'emportent loin, très loin, jusqu'à manquer d'air, je veux suffoquer, hurler, souffrir pour pleurer de joie et que les larmes lacèrent ma peau jusqu'au sang comme une griffe du bonheur, que ce dernier écorche mes mains tellement je l'aurais caressé.  
Je veux me nuire sauvagement, abominablement et que cette souffrance hante mon être dans une danse macabre, rythmée par mes peurs, mes peines, mes ignorances, les battements de mon cœur. Triste danse n'est-ce pas ?

Je suis fatiguée.

De ce monde, et surtout des êtes qui y vivent.

Les humains, sont des êtres répugnants, et stupides au possible.

Si vraiment on est soit disant, la seule planète capable d'avoir la vie, alors pourquoi les humains, être vivant soit disant la plus évoluée et intelligente, cherche sans cesse à la détruire.

Il n'y pas que le pouvoir et l'argent dans le monde, tout de même.

Nous avons la chance inestimable de vivre sur une planète qui a donner la vie a des animaux si différents et merveilleux.

Notre planéte est fabuleuse, alors pourquoi, nous, les êtres humains, passons chaque jours de notre vie a la détruire petit a petit .

Je sais très bien que nous ne sommes pas tous comme ça, mais c'est pas parce que quelques milliers de personne font les choses en respectant notre planète que celle-ci seras sauvée.

Il n'y a malheureusement que les grande puissances de ce monde qui peuvent arrêter se carnage, qui nous conduit droit a notre propre extinction.

Ce seras un comble assez drôle quand même, que nous nous tuons nous mêmes les humains.

Nous sommes déjà assez crétin pour nous tuer entre nous, maintenant sa ne suffit plus, il faut aussi tuer la planète en plus.

Quand est-ce que , enfin, les présidents du monde entier arrêterons de se tirer sur la gueule entre eux juste pour une question de pouvoirs et d'argent.

Comme on dit après tout, l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur.

D'accord il y contribue grandement, mais avant de gagner des milliards, il faut quand même être capable de se satisfaire de cette chance inespéré de vivre.

La vie en elle même est déjà en soit un miracle. Mais de qui vient se miracle : LA NATURE.

Et c'est l'évolution, qui a permis, au file des années, de donner a la Terre le pouvoir de créer la vie.

Et je ne parle pas de vie forcément intelligente comme les humains, mais juste la vie simplifier a son extrême.

On n'oublie trop souvent que nous les humains, sans l'évolution dans le temps de la nature et sans un coup de chance cosmique de l'univers, on n'aurais jamais exister.

Alors oui, je vis, et j'en suis heureuse, mais je suis dégoûter du monde et de la vie en générale a cause des autres êtres humains.

Majoritairement, il ne sont que méchanceté et jalousie envers leurs prochains.

Les cantiques de la soit disante « Sainte Bible » ont été vite oublié au file des siècles.

Au loin de mon perchoir, je vois un éclair. La pluie tombe fort sur ce qui reste de ma triste vie.

Est-ce Dieux qui pleure le sort du monde ?

Je ne sais pas.

Puis de toute manière, je ne crois pas en Dieux.

Comment croire en l'existence d'un être suprême quand il y a tant d'horreur dans le monde.

Parfois, il m'arrive de l'imaginer, entrain de pêcher à la mouche nos pauvres âmes avec le diable.

Mais maintenant on ne jure que par le progrès et les inventions technologiques.

En soit c'est une bonne chose, mais seulement si c'était pas au détriment de la santé de notre planète mère.

Je ne m'étonne même plus de voir dans les infos des horreurs. Après tout les meurtres et autres atrocités commise par les humains sont courantes.

Quand je vois que des parents n'arrive même pas à protéger leur enfants, et encore moins a les éduquer, je suis écœurer.

Voici donc pourquoi, en un simple résumer, je me retrouve sur le bord d'un pont d'autoroute, prête à sauter dans le vide.

Je crève de la souffrance que subit la Terre à cause de mes semblables.

C'est donc des larmes pleins les yeux, et rassemblant du mieux possible tout mon courage que je me prépare a faire le grand saut.

Seulement, je n'avais pas prévu qu'une voiture allez s'arrêter.

A tout les coups, c'était un bon samaritain qui voulais passez au journal de treize heure en racontant aux journaliste comment il m'avait sauvez la vie.

Intérieurement,je lui crachais dessus tellement il me répugnait, et j'avançais encore plus au bord de la barrière du pont.

Il était quand même pas croyable qu'on soit même pas fichue sur Terre, de se tuer simplement et rapidement sans qu'un étranger nous dérange.

C'est déjà pas facile de tenir en équilibre, avec ce vent et cette pluie d'orage, et encore moins, pour moi, de trouver le courage de sauter.

De la voiture en stationnement sur le bas coté de la route, un homme, chic et élégant, en sortait malgré le mauvais temps.

Le faite que j'avançais un peut plus au bord ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid, et il se plaça a coter de moi sur ma gauche.

En voyant son visage, je sus de suite qu'il ne venait pas pour m'aider.

C'était un homme d'age mûre, dans la quarantaine. Il était chauve et baraqué, mais il portait bien son costume. Son visage, qu'il avait tournée vers moi, ne reflétait que du mépris et du dédain.

En clair, il s'en foutait royalement que je saute ou pas. Ce qui me fit hésiter, c'était bien la curiosité de ce qu'il me voulait alors.

Il me tendit la main d'un air désinvolte et me dit simplement:

-Veux tu venir avec moi ?

Je restait perplexe et étonnée. Il ne m'avait même pas saluer, ou demander ma permission.

En tournant la tête de l'autre coter, vers la droite de la route, je vis que d'autres voitures s'était arrêter et que des gens accourrait vers moi.

Pestant toujours dans mon esprit, je décidais d'accepter son invitation.

Je descendis du rebord, et lui fis comprendre d'un signe de tête, que j'étais d'accord pour partir avec lui.

Après tout, si je ne pouvais pas être tranquille pour me suicider, autant le suivre.

Et peut m'importait bien ce qui allait se passer.

Une fois tout les deux installer sur la banquette arrière, son chauffeur démarra, et sortis du pont.

A suivre...

Je n'ai pas de bêta, n'hésiter pas à postuler ^^ !

PS : si ce chapitre vous a plus, laissez moi un commentaire je serais ravie de vous répondre. Et pour être alerter de chaque nouveau chapitre, suivez moi en cliquant sur follow !


End file.
